O Mistério dos Fantasmas do Quartel
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Eu vi um fantasma ontem a noite enquanto fazia a ronda... Não acreditam! Pois venham ver comigo!• •Humor• •O que será que vai acontecer com nossos bravos soldados?•


**O mistério dos "Fantasmas do Quartel"**

O dia era claro, sem nuvens no céu, deixando assim o astro rei brilhar no meio da imensidão azul, e uma brisa agradável pairava pelos campos verdes ao redor do imenso prédio. Uma manhã tão bela e tranqüila como aquela pedia por um milagre: Roy Mustang dera o dia inteiro de folga para seus homens, e Riza. Claro que no fundo todos deveriam saber que ele apenas estava aceitando ao convite da enfermeira do quartel para passearem pela praça, e deveriam saber também que tipo de "passeio" o Alquimista da Chama tinha em mente.

Como não esperavam pela folga, optaram por uma diversão conjunta, que era nada mais que um piquenique no alto de uma das colinas nos fundos do quartel. Uma cesta cheia de guloseimas, uma toalha xadrez, um carvalho grande para dar-lhes sombra e pronto! Um convencional piquenique estava montado.

- Onde está Riza? – estranhou Breda, só então se dando conta da ausência de uma presença "feminina" no lugar.

- Olha ela ali. – Havoc respondeu, indicando com o queixo colina abaixo, aonde a tenente vinha subindo com sua campainha canina.

- Desculpe a demora. – disse a loira, sentando-se sobre a toalha vermelha e branca que estava estendida no chão – Do que falavam?

- Fuery dizia que viu fantasmas ontem à noite. – debochou Falman, em tom risonho.

- É verdade! – exclamou o menor, pondo-se de pé em um pulo.

- E como isso aconteceu, Fuery? – perguntou Riza, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Foi assim... – começou dramático, estendendo as mãos para os ouvintes – Ontem Falman eu e deveríamos fazer a ronda noturna, mas ele me pediu para ir só. Estava eu fazendo calmamente minha ronda... Quando ouço um barulho. – fez uma longa pausa, analisando as expressões falsamente surpresas dos companheiros – Permaneci calmo e fui ver qual era a fonte do ruído. Depois de muito pensar e raciocinar cheguei à conclusão de que, o que quer que fosse, estava na cozinha.

- Então foi aí que você começou a correr! – interrompeu-o Breda.

- Não! Claro que não. – disse Fuery, cruzando os braços emburrado, para depois voltar a estendê-los em clima de suspense – Como dizia, eu notei que vinha da cozinha, então fui caminhando sorrateiramente pelos corredores vazios e escuros, ouvindo o som ficar cada vez mais e mais alto. Aí veio uma ventania repentina e quase me arrastou para fora do corredor, mas eu fui forte e permaneci de pé, até que minha lanterna começou a falhar, falhar, até apagar. Senti um calafrio me subir à espinha e tive a sensação de que havia algo atrás de mim. Com bravura e coragem virei-me para ver o que era, e foi então que me deparei com uma sombra rastejando pelo chão, coberta por um manto branco e gemendo como um morto que acaba de sair do túmulo.

- Então você começou a correr! – insistiu Breda.

- É. – concordou o rapaz de óculos, os empurrando para o rosto, pois pendiam em seu nariz.

- Uma história interessante, Fuery. – disse Riza, que acariciava debaixo do pescoço de Hayate – Mas, sinceramente, acho que você deveria estar delirando por causa do sono, isso se não dormiu ao meio da ronda.

- Você vai acreditar depois de ouvir o que eu descobri sobre o quartel. – murmurou o moreno, como se temesse que mais alguém pudesse ouvir o que dizia – Poucos sabem, mas antes do quartel ser construído, aqui funcionava um cemitério, bem debaixo de nossos pés corpos em decomposição residem, e suas almas vagam sem rumo a noite pelos corredores sombrios.

- Acredita mesmo que viu um fantasma? – perguntou Havoc, tragando seu cigarro.

- Mas é claro!

- Você é um cabeça oca mesmo, Fuery. – Falman disse em um muxoxo, jogando-se à sombra do velho carvalho.

- Se não acreditam, venham comigo esta noite. – impôs Fuery.

- Tá. – concordou a tenente, rindo-se da crença do soldado.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta, então. – disse Breda, tirando do bolso sua carteira – Cinco mil iens... Se tiver fantasmas, você fica com tudo, Fuery, mas se não virmos nada, terá que pagar cinco mil para cada um de nós.

- Boa Breda! – exclamou Falman, pondo uma das mãos no bolso.

- Okay então, já vi que vou ganhar vinte mil iens. – animou-se Fuery, jogando sua parte no centro da roda.

x-**X**-x

Silêncio, calmaria, escuridão, corredores vazios...

Cenário perfeito para um conto de terror.

O Esquadrão Caça-Mistérios – nome carinhosamente dado pelos soldados –, sua bela assistente e fiel mascote caminhavam por esses corredores, com lanternas nas mãos e expressões destemidas.

- Os corredores estavam silenciosos, a escuridão reinava e os destemidos soldados, junto com sua sensual assistente, caminhavam confiantes. À frente o bravo mascote Black Hayate farejava os fantasmas e os guiava com seu instinto anima-...

- Pára com essa narração ridícula, Fuery! – exclamou a tenente, acertando um soco na nuca do moreno, fazendo-o ir de encontro ao chão.

- SHHHHHHHHHH! – os demais a repreenderam, com dedos passando sobre os lábios.

- Vocês são ridículos. – bufou Riza, apressando o passo.

- Correção: E sua monstruosa assistente. – murmurou Fuery, correndo atrás dos outros com as mãos na nuca, para não ser deixado só.

- O bravo, forte e incrivelmente belo Jean _Havoc_colocava-se à frente do pelotão, iluminado com sua lanterna o caminho aos seus companheiros, arriscando sua própria vida.

- Ele esqueceu "modesto". – Breda disse ao ouvido de Falman, que deixou escapar o riso.

- Calados! – exclamou a mulher do grupo, com a lanterna abaixo do queixo, dando-lhe um ar assustador.

Os soldados silenciaram-se imediatamente, com um calafrio subindo pelo corpo. Ela conseguia ser mais assustadora que qualquer fantasma.

Não demorou muito tempo para que o falatório recomeçasse, e o assunto tornou-se mais perturbador do que "Esquadrão Caça-Mistérios", e este era "Namoradas do Coronel", que por acaso ainda não retornara de seu "passeio na praça".

- Quantas delas ele já te roubou, Havoc? – debochou Breda, irônico.

- Parei de contar na sexta. – lamentou-se o homem de cabelos loiros, soltando a fumaça no rosto do companheiro – Mas essa última ele não vai conseguir me tomar, e sabem por quê? Porque eu não vou contar sequer a vocês. – disse orgulhoso, pondo as mãos na cintura e inflando o peito.

Abriu um dos olhos ao ouvir murmúrios e virou-se, vendo que os três estavam agachados em um canto, conversando baixinho envoltos por uma áurea negra – jurou ver um brilho macabro queimando em seus olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou curioso.

- Por acaso não seria a Miki da banca de maçãs, seria? – sugeriu Fuery, espetando o estômago do maior com o cotovelo.

O som de algo quebrando foi ouvido e um mar de lágrimas brotou nos olhos azuis do pobre soldado, que se encaminhava a um canto do corredor e agachava-se ali, abraçando os ombros.

- Ele... Já saiu com ela, não é? – perguntou em tom derrotado.

- Muitas vezes. – Falman disse impiedoso.

- Deixem o Havoc em paz, rapazes! – esbravejou Riza.

Voltaram-se a ela e assentiram repetitivas vezes com a cabeça. Tinham esquecido da presença da tenente.

- Fuery, foi aqui que você sentiu a tal ventania?

- Sim senhor... Quer dizer, senhora... Senhorita... TENENTE! – exclamou o rapaz, com as mãos grudadas junto ao corpo e queixo para cima.

- Aqui está a causa da tal ventania. – disse calmamente, puxando a janela sem muita força para mostrar como podia ser facilmente aberta – O vento deve ter aberto a janela, a essa hora da noite venta bastante. – explicou.

- Mas... E a lanterna? Ela apagou do nada! – insistiu Fuery.

- A pilha pode simplesmente ter acabado.

- Impossível! Eu coloquei pilhas novas pela manhã.

- Entã-...

Passos arrastados interromperam o raciocínio de Riza. Congelaram, com olhos salientados da face, ouvindo o ruído se aproximar. Desligaram as lanternas e permaneceram quietos, como se esperassem que o "fantasma" não os visse. Debaixo do som arrastado podia-se ouvir os soldados que se auto-intitulavam destemidos tremendo como crianças.

Algo quente com a respiração de alguém no pescoço da tenente a fez gritar, empurrando o que quer que seja e desatado a correr pelo corredor, sendo seguida pelos soldados, que demonstraram o quanto pernas amedrontadas podiam ser rápidas.

Pararam de correr aos berros ao virar o quinto longo corredor e depararem-se com as escadas. Apoiaram-se no corrimão, exaustos, recuperando o fôlego e acalmando-se.

- Acreditam em mim agora?! – esbravejou Fuery, segurando as pernas que não paravam de tremer.

- Não. – Riza respondeu, levantando-se – Aquilo... Não era um fantasma.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza? – questionou Falman.

- Ele respirava, e pude tocá-lo. Almas não têm toque. – respondeu com expressão séria, ligando a lanterna para depois apanhar a arma – Seja o que for, não irá ficar vivo por muito tempo mais... Pode ser um espião.

- O que se passa aqui? – uma voz arrastada, fria e grave veio da escuridão do corredor atrás deles, que mais uma vez congelaram de medo. Uma luz acendeu, revelando a face mórbida e assustadora de algum ser, fazendo os soldados irem rastejando aos degraus, gritando como bebês.

- SEUS RATOS MEDROSOS! – gritou a tenente, jogando o pobre cão em cima dos marmanjos que se abraçavam e tremiam – É só o tenente coronel Maes.

Os gritos cessaram e os soldados notaram risos histéricos. Breda apontou a lanterna na direção de onde eles vinham, vendo o tenente coronel largado no chão, tentando não acordar todo o quartel com seu riso.

- Isso não se faz! – exclamou Havoc, até mesmo derrubando o cigarro com a tremedeira que ainda não cessara.

- Desculpem, eu não pude me conter. – Maes desculpou-se, levantando-se enquanto limpava a pequena lágrima que brotava sem seus olhos e parava com os risos.

- Então era só o senhor no corredor agora a pouco... – suspirou Falman, aliviado.

- Não era eu, acabei de chegar e estava indo pro quarto. – disse o tenente coronel, franzindo a testa – Eu queria poder ficar com minha pequena Elysia o tempo to-...

- Nós já sabemos. – interrompeu-o Riza, poupando a todos do discurso cansativo do pai do ano.

- Se não era o coronel Hughes...

- _Tenente_ coronel. – corrigiu-o.

- Se não era o _tenente_ coronel Hughes... Então quem era? – perguntou Havoc.

- Eu já disse, esse lugar está cheio de fantasmas! – exclamou Fuery.

- Fantasmas, é? – repetiu o moreno, coçando o queixo – Vou com vocês! Esse grupo precisa de um líder destemido e corajoso.

- Já temos a Riza. – Fuery murmurou em tom inaudível.

- Vamos lá! – exclamou o tenente coronel animado, caminhando pelo corredor em passos pesados.

x-**X**-x

Estavam de volta àquele corredor onde viram o suposto fantasma, e no caminho colocavam a par da situação o novo capitão do Esquadrão Caça-Mistérios, que até entrara no bolão da aposta. Explicaram detalhadamente tudo o que houve até o momento do encontro, e a tenente não acreditava que os homens ainda achavam ser na verdade um fantasma.

A loira seguia com a arma na mão, apontando-a para todos os lados, disposta a atirar quando visse novamente a "criatura".

- Bom soldados, acho que devemos seguir até a cozinha. – deduziu Hughes, com as mãos para trás e queixo para cima.

- É! – exclamaram os demais, jogando as mãos para o alto.

- Vamos, homens! – disse em tom de ordem, apontando na direção da cozinha. Rapidamente os quatro seguiram na direção indicada, seguidos pelos passos lentos do tenente coronel.

- Tenente coronel Maes, acho que isso não é necessário. – Riza disse a ele, abaixando a arma.

- Ah, claro que não é, tenente, mas vamos deixar os homens se divertirem um pouco. – dizendo isso sorriu animador.

- Não acho que seja certo fazê-los...

- Vai dizer que não quer ver a cara deles quando entrarem na cozinha e verem o que é seu "fantasma"?

- Como você sabe? – estranhou a tenente.

- Tinha o hábito de andar pelos corredores à noite e em uma delas acabei me deparando com _isso_... Me esperem, homens! – gritou o moreno, correndo para alcançá-los.

Não discordou, apenas seguiu-os quieta.

Ao virarem o corredor que dava a cozinha foram aconselhados a desligar as lanternas, sob o pretexto de que poderia irritar o fantasma. Só então perceberam que de dentro do cômodo escapava uma luz fraca por debaixo da porta.

Como se os homens já não estivessem assustados o suficiente, o tenente coronel fez questão de contar a eles que o fantasma do quartel era sanguinário e roubava almas na cozinha, e que elas tinham um brilho peculiar. Inacreditavelmente, eles acreditavam em cada palavra absurda do mais velho.

Esgueiraram-se pelo corredor, colados à parede, aproximando-se da porta que se encontrava levemente fechada. O moreno fez sinal indicando que entrariam na contagem do três, e com isso ergueu uma das mãos, contando em murmúrios: Um... Dois... Três! Empurrou a porta e deixou que eles entrassem, com olhos fechados e corpos trêmulos. Quando notaram que suas almas não estavam sendo roubadas abriram os olhos, percebendo que a luz era acessa por Riza, e esta tinha uma expressão desaprovadora na face.

- Olha só, que surpresa! Então esse aqui é nosso fantasma. – riu-se Hughes, caminhando até o mármore no centro da cozinha.

Com bocas semi-abertas e olhares incrédulos viram o seu fantasma. Ele estava simplesmente sentado em um dos bancos, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, debruçado na mesa. Em volta havia bolos, tortas, pudins, sucos... Tudo em uma sujeira espantosa, e apenas guloseimas. O fantasma também estava coberto por pedaços de doces sujando o pijama branco, e roncava alto... Ele dormia. A luz vinha da porta aberta da geladeira, que deveria ter esquecido aberta.

- Coronel? – espantou-se Falman, se aproximando.

- Ora ora... Parece que o Roy sofre de sonambulismo. – disse Hughes, fechando a porta da geladeira.

- Aí está o fantasma de vocês, agora voltem aos seus quartos. – Riza disse em tom de ordem.

- Ganhamos a aposta! – exclamou Breda, animado.

- Não acredito nisso... – murmurou Fuery, saindo da cozinha.

x-**X**-x

Novamente um belo e fresco dia podia ser visto através das janelas do quartel, mas desta vez nada de folgas ou piqueniques. Os homens estavam jogados nas cadeiras, com os pés sobre as mesas e braços cruzados, ainda emburrados pela ausência do fantasma. Enquanto eles se lamentavam Riza apenas sorria, limpando sua arma e vendo Hayate devorar faminto sua ração. Suspiros enchiam a sala uma vez por outra, desencadeando uma onda de suspiros entediados e desapontados.

- Ainda não acredito que o tempo todo era o coronel... – murmurou Fuery, que tinha em mãos a carteira vazia.

- Ainda não acredito que o coronel saiu com a Mike... – suspirou Havoc, olhando passar pela janela a jovem da banca de maçãs.

- Se tivessem me ouvido não teriam passado por todo esse susto. – repreendeu a tenente, em tom despreocupado.

- E você já sabia? – perguntou Breda, tirando os pés da mesa para poder começar o trabalho.

- Mas é claro.

- Como? – questionou Falman, tirando os olhos de Havoc para encarar a loira, que parou de polir sua arma, com as bochechas rosadas e um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Felizmente para Riza não foi necessário responder a pergunta, pois no mesmo instante a porta se abriu, revelando um Roy Mustang visivelmente feliz, que trazia o cap embaixo do braço e carregava no rosto um largo sorriso. O Alquimista da Chama entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, até mesmo acariciou Hayate, e então se dirigiu à sua mesa, jogando os pés em cima dela e as mãos na nuca, permitindo um suspiro sair por seus lábios.

- Aproveitaram sua folga, rapazes? – perguntou animado.

Olhares frios foram lançados ao sonâmbulo, que perdeu seu sorriso e sequer teve a resposta de sua pergunta.

_"O que foi que eu fiz?"_ – perguntou-se por fim.

* * *

Yo minna-san! O/

Primeira fic de FullMetal :D

Espero que tenham gostado xD Essa idéia surgiu quando eu procurava uma fic de outro anime pra escrever, pois estou saindo da seção Naruto e escrevendo de outros, mas estava sem idéias... Fiquei pensando nos animes já vistos e me veio a mente FullMetal... Lembrei de um episódio super legal, o do armazém 13, e essa fic me ocorreu XD

Mandem reviews, onegai #.#

Obrigada pela audiência e boa noite, fiquem agora com A Favorita ;D


End file.
